big_brother_miss_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of the popular American reality show Big Brother. It is the Miss Universe edition which features contestants from the beauty pageant. It featured sixteen houseguests. It lasted 77 days and was won by Jesica Ahlberg in a 5-2 vote against Arielle Rosmarino. On Day 1, Julie quickly introduced the sixteen houseguests. The first four to enter the house were Allyson Rowe, Amanda Soltero, Kesley Miller and Yvette Bennett. Upon their arrival in the house, Amanda quickly proposed that the first four should be the final four. The others weren't convinced but reluctantly agreed. After that, the remaining twelve houseguests entered the house. Friendships and alliances were quickly brewing. Bridget Brunet walked into one of the bedrooms where several houseguests were talking. She thought that if those six houseguests stuck together, they would make it to the end together. The group consisted of Amanda, Arielle Rosmarino, Audra Mari, Brittany Guidry and Ciera Nicole Butts. The conversation was soon interrupted by Chelsea Reardon and Kadie Latimer. After that, Amanda promised Audra a final 2 deal. Audra agreed as they continued to talk about being here. In the bathroom, Allyson Rowe and Kelsey Miller were discussing being a final 2. Arielle walked in and they offered her a final 3 deal. With excitement, they called themselves The Blondies. Later that night, the houseguests participated in the first HOH; Popsicle Factory. The houseguests entered the backyard to find sixteen popsicles hanging down. They must hang on one and if they fall off, they are eliminated from the competition. The last houseguest remaining would be the new HOH. Brittany was the winner. Later that night, Brittany decided to talk to people individually and decide who she thought would be worthy to be in an alliance with her. After talking to most of the houseguests, Brittany gathered together Audrey Banach and Yvette. She offered them an alliance and the agreed. She told them that she would also consider bringing more people in. On Day 2, Brittany and her alliance recruited Ciera and Helen Wisner. They decided to call themselves The Dominators. They also discussed on who Brittany should nominate for eviction. Audra and Bridget Brunet took a quick dislike to Brittany, commenting on the fact that since her win as HOH, she hasn't really bothered with any of them. Brittany noticed that they was ignoring her and asked them if she had done something wrong. The two girls decided to act awkward and started laughing at Brittany, causing Brittany to want to nominate them. However, her alliance talked her out of it, suggesting nominating people who it would be worth evicting. At the nomination ceremony, Brittany nominated Amanda and Kelsey. Her reasoning was because she was told my several houseguests that Amanda was in multiple alliances and Kelsey came second in the HOH competition. Shortly after nominating, Bridget caused an argument with Brittany asking her to name the people who had come to her. This resulted in Brittany crying as she felt she was being targeted by mean girls on day 2. People told her to calm down and disagreed with Bridget's behaviour. Many other arguments occurred because of this. On Day 4, houseguests chose people randomly for the POV competition. Helen, Kadie and Yvette was chosen to play. Later that day, the houseguests participated in the first POV; Goal For It. The houseguests participating entered the backyard to see a huge hockey rink with each houseguest's face on a net. They would take it in turns trying to score a goal in each net. The houseguest with the fastest time in the end would win the POV. Brittany was the winner. } | |- ! |Amanda |Brittany |Helen |Audra |Haley |Audra |Ciera |Audrey |Kadie |Yvette |Brooklynne |Kelsey | | |}} | |- ! |Amanda |Brittany |Helen |Audra |Haley |Audra |Ciera |Audrey |Kadie |Yvette |Brooklynne | | | |}} | |- ! |Kelsey | |Helen |Bridget |Haley |Ciera | |Kelsey | | | | | | |1}} | |- ! | |Brittany |Helen | | |Audra | | | |Yvette | | | |2}} | |- ! |Amanda |Brittany |Helen |Audra |Haley |Ciera |Ciera |Audrey |Kadie | | | |3}} | |- ! |Amanda |Ciera |Helen |Bridget |Kelsey |Audra |Ciera |Kelsey | | | |4}} | |- ! |Kelsey |Brittany |Helen |Bridget |Haley | |Ciera | | | |5}} | |- ! |Amanda |Ciera | |Bridget | | |Ciera | | |6}} | |- ! |Amanda | |Helen |Bridget |Haley | | | |8}} |- ! |Kelsey |Brittany | | | | | |9}} |- ! |Amanda |Ciera | | | | |10}} |- ! |Kelsey | |Helen | | |11}} |- ! |Amanda |Ciera | | |12}} |- ! | | | |13}} |- ! | | |14}} |- |}